A device and a method for pressing a dressing against a cylinder of a printing press with the aid of a pressure strip extending along the cylinder, and having several segments each embodied in the form of a die is known from DE 101 20 134 A1. Several dressings are arranged side-by-side in an axial direction of the cylinder. The segments of the pressure strip associated with a dressing can be selectively actuated.
A device for use in pressing a dressing against a cylinder of a printing press, with the aid of several rolling elements, in particular with the aid of several rollers arranged along the cylinder, is known from EP 0 712 725 A2.
WO 01/87613 A1 describes a method and several embodiments of a device for pressing a dressing against a cylinder of a printing press. Several rollers are pressed against the cylinder by an actuating assembly during mounting and dismounting of a dressing. The actuating assembly can be configured as a reversibly deformable hollow body, such as, for example a tube, which can be charged with a pressure medium. By charging the hollow body with the pressure medium, a rigid roller support, which is embodied substantially in the form of a die, is pressed against the cylinder, against the force of a spring. In one preferred embodiment, the roller support is embodied either as a rocker or as a one-armed lever. In addition to the first rollers, which are spaced apart from each other and which can be placed against the cylinder for mounting fresh or new dressings, another preferred embodiment of this prior device provides a plurality of second rollers, which second rollers can be placed against the cylinder for use in dismounting dressings. Two actuating assemblies, which can be operated independently of each other, can be provided for placing the first and second rollers against the cylinder.
A device for use in pressing a dressing against a cylinder of a printing press, with the aid of first and second rolling elements which are arranged one behind the other in the circumferential direction of the cylinder, is known from DE 196 39 800 C1. The first and second rolling elements can only be placed against or moved away from the cylinder together in this prior device.
A device for use in mounting flexible printing plates is known from DE 197 19 559 A1. A pressure roller is arranged on a holder which is embodied, for example, as a leaf spring. The holder is connected with an insertion slider. The insertion slider can be placed against a forme cylinder by a linear movement and, in the process, introduces an end of the printing plate into a fastening slit cut into the forme cylinder.
A device for use in accomplishing the automatic feeding of printing plates to a cylinder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,888. Two rolling elements, arranged one behind the other in the circumferential direction of the cylinder, are arranged on a rigid lever which can be jointly pivoted against the cylinder. One of the two rolling elements is arranged at the pivot point of the lever.
A manipulating device for use in automatically mounting or dismounting printing plates on a cylinder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,807. A gripper of the manipulating device has two rolling elements which are arranged one behind the other, in the cylinder circumferential direction, in a common frame.